Dai Sentai Goggle Five - Behind the scenes
by miki-elle
Summary: After 3 episodes of Goggle Five was on the make, the producer decided to change Goggle Pink's cast that we all come to love until today. After Goggle Five, we hardly hear anything about the cute Goggle Pink and her whereabout. So here's a daring attempt on the story off-screen to indulge the 'what ifs' and her love story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ryouji!" at the sound of his name, Ryouji turned to find Junichi, the guy he started to get close to at the set playing as Kuroda Kanpei, ran towards him before threw himself on the chair next to him. Ryouji watched the time on his wrist before he looked up to Junichi.

"What's up? Is it time yet?" he asked as he took the last bite of his onigiri. They're on a break before the next scene started since it's their first month working on this TV series.

"No, it's not that. Have you heard? They're dismissing Hayasaka and will replace her with a new actress, " He heard Junichi let out a big sigh before rolling his eyes dramatically. "That means all our works the last month is pretty much a waste. We might need to re-take the whole scene with this new girl" Junichi shook his head in disbelief as Ryouji looked up feeling slightly irritated at the news. He lost his appetite all of sudden. _What a joke!  
_  
"What's wrong with Hayasaka? Did something happen?" He asked as Junichi shrugged.

"Who knows? That girl is not exactly the best actress either and I think the director just not too happy with her." Junichi sighed.

Ryouji took a deep breath as he looked around the set noticing the tension from the crews.  
"Anything you know about the new girl?" he asked as Junichi took a sip of his water and shrugged.

"Just some kind of model and no acting experience before this. Must be pretty and probably that's how she got here and not for her skills", Junichi laughed as Ryouji smiled at his mocking remark.

Junichi sometimes would make fun of artist that doesn't have a strong acting background simply because he's been trained in Japan Action Club since he was much younger and felt unfair that some people just landed a role when they didn't even work as hard to get it. It's just another reason why Ryouji respect him a lot. He knew how hard Junichi has worked and how badly he wanted to be in this industry.

He, himself was actually a singer who turned into actor after landed a few roles and since his singing career wasn't taking off too well. So when they first met, Junichi was giving him quite a hard time especially since he got the lead role despite the fact that Junichi got more experiences and actually older in age compared to him. But then he proved to Junichi just how hard he worked on his lead role and they got closed after a few scenes. On their break between the scenes, Junichi would guide him and teach him more on the martial art technique he could use since he actually the only one that has no background on it.

"Guys! Could all of you please gather here for a moment? There's something we need to inform you", Takamura, the head of production, called out through his megaphone making everyone stopped what they're doing and started gathering around.

Ryouji stared at what's left of his last piece of onigiri before he chuck it in the bin nearby and stood up as Junichi did the same. They headed towards the crowds. The TV series involved quite a large production with many stuntmen in the making.

"As some of you may have heard already, due to some issues that we can't disclose, we're letting go Hayasaka who played Momozono Miki as off today. We don't see any point in keeping her longer if she's not staying for the rest of the contract." He announced with everyone started whispering and people's taken by surprise as Hayasaka also played the main role in the series. Dismissing her would mean a great deal to everyone's work at that point.

"Quiet please! Quiet!" Takamura tried to calm the crowd as the chattering subsided.

"May this is also treated as a warning to everyone here that we could easily replaced you no matter what role you had. But as of tomorrow, everything will resume as per normal. We already had a replacement for Momozono Miki and she would join us tomorrow for the shooting. Of course we will need to re-take some of the scenes", he said as the chattering began again.

Ryouji saw Junichi rolled out his eyes as Shigeki and Sanpei approached them.

"Is that mean we need to re-take the whole thing?", Shigeki who played Aoyama Saburo whispered as Junichi took a deep breath "yup!".

"We'll continue to take some of the fighting scene in goggle suits. So the main actors could leave for the day. There's no point in taking any other scene until tomorrow", Takamura said as the four of them nodded before heading back to their chairs.

"What a waste of a day!" mumbled Shigeki as everyone else nodded.

"Ok then see you all tomorrow and hopefully that girl will stay long enough", Ryouji said as they all laughed.

"It's your fault Akama. You probably keep staring at her legs the whole time we shoot", teased Shigeki referring him by his on-screen name. Apart from Junichi whom he also called on the first name basis, everyone else at the set referred him by his on-screen name to make things easier.

"It's not my fault. Apart from her legs, there's nothing else to look at", he smirked as they all laughed before he headed out of the hall.

He was so busy with his own thoughts he didn't see a girl walking his way. They bumped into each other and heard her screamed in surprised as she fell on the ground.

He quickly extended his hand to help her up and noticed just how pretty she looked not to mention looking very young. He wondered if she's anyone sister that came for a set visit.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" he asked her as she looked up and smiled. She has a very nice smile and round eyes which quite mesmerising as he found himself staring at it.

"That's fine. It's not exactly your fault. I was busy looking at this and didn't see you coming either." She sounded so cute too just like those anime's voice. He smiled as she pointed out the piece of paper she was holding.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I could help point you to the right direction", he said as she passed him the paper. She looked relief as she nodded gratefully.

"Oh! You're looking for Takamura. He's actually at the hall right now but his office is just here. You're in the right place. Just missed a few steps", he smiled as he pointed a room with Takamura's name written on it.

She chuckled and bowed in gratitude towards him. "Thanks for your help. I never been here before that's why it get so confusing. Thanks again", she said as he smiled knowingly.

"No sweat" He waved at her before heading towards his motorbike parked across the street without waiting for her response.

* * *

"Akama!" called Shigeki who also known as Aoyama around the set. With too many crew and people around, unless they're very close and comfortable with each other, they all decided just to call each other with their on-screen name to make life easier. It also made the work and lines much easier to deliver since a couple of time Ryouji almost said 'Junichi' instead of 'Kuroda' during take and they had to re-take the scene when that happened.

Ryouji turned as he saw Aoyama grinned widely.

"Morning Aoyama", he smiled at his co-star as he took a look around the wardrobe. He started to get sick of those shirt, jacket and pants that he had to wear them most of the time. He sighed as he put them on while Aoyama already changed and threw himself on his chair.

"Have you seen the new Miki? I have to be honest that I wasn't happy to re-take the whole scene", Aoyama said as Ryouji raised his eyebrows and snorted cutting him off.

"But after seeing her I think it might be just worth it. She's very cute! I'll do the scene over and over again if I had to", Aoyama grinned as Ryouji chuckled.

"She's that cute huh?" he grinned as he saw Sanpei aka Kijima approaching them with a big smile on his face.

"Not just cute. Super cute and she looked like cutie honey in that outfit", Kijima chimed in and grinned as Ryouji gave a short laugh. He shook his head in disbelief as Aoyama and Kijima grinned at each other before slapping each other's back in brotherhood mode.

"Cutie Honey? That Manga? Well.. That explained how she gets to kick Hayasaka out of the role then." Ryouji laughed at the thought of Cutie Honey's image kicking Hayasaka.

"She's much younger too of course", Kijima added.

"I don't understand why you both so excited when we actually had to repeat everything. Do you guys realise that? I don't know if a cutie honey look-alike worth all that trouble not to mention the cost of production." Ryouji shook his head looking amused.

"You haven't seen her yet. I'm sure you would change your mind too. Just don't monopolise her with your pretty face. Leave some room for us to get to know her better." Kijima winked as Ryouji snorted.

"Don't worry. I'm the least interested in some young girl looking like cutie honey. I like my woman mature enough and old enough to have a proper date than holding hands with a teenager", he winked back at them making them both laughed as he looked in the mirror to see if he needed more hairspray before putting on his goggle bracelet.

"Guys! Good news. We don't have to do the whole re-take. Just those that had five of us", Junichi approached them as he grabbed the hairspray can adding a few good spray as he looked into the mirror. With so much running, jumping and falling going on a good hair spray would at least keep them looking not as if a truck run them over.

"That means.. You! Lucky bastard!" Junichi glared at Ryouji. "You're pretty much saved since episode 3, you weren't with us until the last scene. Aren't you lucky or what?" Junichi said as Ryouji shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you seen her? I heard she's quite a looker and made quite a buzz among the stuntmen", Junichi punched Ryouji lightly on the arm as Ryouji smiled at the thought that he could dodge re-taking the whole climbing scene again.

"You guys.. The whole scene we're actually together is not that much and most of it just episode 2 that needs to be re-take and a bit of episode 1. And the voice over works, we won't need to repeat it so really I don't know why you fuss about it so much. You should thank them to change Miki to a cuter version. At least coming to work won't be as boring anymore", Aoyama grinned as Junichi rolled his eyes at him making Kijima laugh at the sight.

"Haven't you seen a cute girl before? Man! Go on dates more, will you?", Junichi shoot a look of exasperation towards Aoyama as Ryouji laughed.

"Uhm, excuse me." An animated voiced startled them all.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Takamura asked me to introduce myself to all of you since we're going to work together from now on." The four of them turned in unison to find a girl in Miki's outift.

"My name is Megumi Ogawa. Starting from today, I will played as Momozono Miki. Look forward to be working along with all of you", she bowed deeply as Ryouji stared at her. It's the girl he bumped into yesterday. _She's the cutie honey?_

He saw Aoyama and Kijima grinned as they bowed back and noticed Junichi seemed speechless at the sight of her.

She seemed to recognise him too as her eyes sparked. "Ah! You're the guy from yesterday. Thank you again", she bowed as the rest of the guys peered at him suspiciously. It made him chuckled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miki. Here on the set it would make things easier if we just stick to our role name since we still don't know each other that much. It will help a great deal and after a while we might be able to remember each other names correctly. But for now, I guess I'm calling you Miki. Hope that's ok with you", Ryouji said as Megumi looked taken a back before smiling sweetly.

"Sure. I don't mind at all. I'm still new at this so which one are you? Goggle Red is it?" she asked making him chuckled again.

"Ah... Goggle Red would be Kazuo Nibori. I'm Akama. Goggle Red's real person. The one you'll be most likely to work along the most compared to Goggle Red", Ryouji extended his hand towards her as she hesitated before finally took it.

"Kuroda", Junichi made a salute gesture at her as she smiled back acknowledging.

"Aoyama", chimed Aoyama.

"Kijima", chimed Kijima.

"Great! You're right, this way it will be so much easier when saying the line without confusing the real name and role name", she laughed as they all smiled and nodded.

"And sorry to make you repeat some of the scene. I promised to do my best", she said as Kijima patted her shoulder lightly.

"Don't sweat it! We're all learning too. You'll be fine", Kijima reassured her.

"Places everyone!" They heard Takamura screamed through the Megaphone from the set location nearby.

"Let's go! Its time", Ryouji said as he walked out ahead of the others.

* * *

They arrived shortly at the future lab setting taking the first episode's scene where everyone was recruited for the first time to join Goggle V force since it's a scene where Miki's spot needed to be repeated.

As Ryouji watched them one by one coming out from that slide he can't help but noticed her once again. She's definitely looking way younger than the previous Miki and her figure also more child-like than woman-like. Her small face looked way too innocent and naïve compared to the previous Miki and those eyes.. _Damn!_ He thought to himself. He can't seem to find a way to take his eyes off her but he quickly focused as Prof. Honggo was saying his line.

_"What am I doing? She's young, too innocent looking for my liking and don't even have a figure of what a woman should be according to my book. Get a grip Ryouji. Its work! Be professional and be a man about it. She's just a girl who happened to be cute",_ he told himself quietly as he watched them all from behind Prof. Honggo.

They all sighed in relief and Junichi gave her a warm smile as the word "CUT" was announced loudly. "You did well, Miki! First take and so far we don't need to repeat it. Not that we have much line but 'Goggle Black' anyway but still.." he shrugged. "Well done", he grinned as she looked pleased.

"Ok everyone! That was good enough. Now places!", Takamura yelled as they all went out behind the rolling door where they took the ending of the episode scene pretending they all just came back from a long hard day of fighting.

They all chuckled as they wait for instruction feeling just how ridiculous but that's how it works anyway. Soon enough they went in again and embracing all the computer kids as if they haven't seen them five minutes ago.

"CUT! That was good enough. While we're at it, continue to episode 2 then." Takamura yelled as everyone looked at each other. There's few takes on episode 2 which taken place at Korakuen amusement park but there's also scenes where it's taken on the future lab so they're doing that instead.

Before long they all head back to the hall where everyone had their own appointed cubicle as their personal space.

"Ah! Akama.. We're all going for a drink after this with Miki so we can get to know each other better. Are you coming?" Kijima asked as Junichi raised an eyebrow at Ryouji and he saw Miki was looking at him as well.

"You guys go ahead. I'll pass this this time", Ryouji said as he shook his head, grab his sling bag before put it around him and walked out.

He knew they would talk behind his back as this is not the first time he turned down their social outing invitation but he couldn't care less. He's really there to work and not hoping to make a lifetime friends.

"Don't mind him, Miki. He's hardly hang out with us. It's nothing to do with you. I think it's just kind of person he is", assured Aoyama as she saw Miki staring at his back before it disappeared behind the big door.

"He's not that bad actually. Just knew his priority and couldn't care less about pleasing others as much as you two", Junichi grinned at Kijima and Aoyama as they all packed their stuff and made their way to the car park.

"He was actually a singer instead of actor. I guess the experience probably made him a bit bitter. Although he did quite ok in his previous acting work", Kijima said as Miki listened and didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Akama?" Megumi asked as she noticed there were only four of them the following day.

"It's his day off today. He already did the scene last time and since he was not with Miki at the scene, he doesn't really need to be here today" Junichi explained as she just nodded.

"There's quite a few fighting scene today. Are you going to be ok?" Junichi asked as they all went to the car that will take them to the mountain where the scene took place.

She just nodded. She learned quickly about her co-stars's background and knew how well trained Junichi was and Kijima also had a strong background in Judo as well as Aoyama. Despite being a model, she's quite trained in Karate, she just didn't think it's something to brag about so she didn't say anything to them.

She never intended to play a role in Tokusatsu kind of series but her agent persisted that this will be a good breakthrough for the acting career if she's serious in the entertainment industry. So she did.

They arrived at the set before getting ready and soon enough they got to work when she noticed Ryouji's presence among the crew. His height stood out among the crew as he's quite tall and he's actually a very good looking guy. She looked away almost instantly as their gaze met and felt her heart beat raced slightly. Its good thing they went into action scene and soon enough she forgot about his presence altogether.

As they all pretend to transform to their goggle suits, they swapped with their suit actors for more fighting scene before she went back with the rest of her co-stars for a break.

"Great job! I didn't think you would pull off the fighting scene", Ryouji smirked at her as she turned to see him. She didn't know if that's a compliment or an insult coming from him. She was about to say something back but decided not to. She didn't know him well enough. _Not yet, Anyway! _

"Oh she's a surprised alright! You had some sort of martial art training before, Miki?" Junichi asked as she nodded grabbing the water bottled provided for them and took a seat next to Junichi.

"I did karate for a while", she said nonchalantly and heard Ryouji let out a whistle.

"What are you doing here, Ryouji?", Junichi asked him as Ryouji snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"They rang me up and made me come to do the final scene. So here I am", he said pointing at his climbing gear that made him felt overdressed next to Miki's simple short and jumper. "All for few second smiles and waving like an idiot".

At his last remark, Megumi heard herself giggling while Kuroda tried his best not to laugh.

They heard their names being called for the last scene which they all did it without a problem before heading back to Korakuen amusement park for the retake of the rest of episode, 1, 2 and 4 and ending of episode 4.  
**  
**While filming 'Swelling dark Land Mines' episodes 4, where Miki was nearly died from the attack, something about the line felt so close at home to Ryouji. They were all chasing Akane out from future lab when he found himself lost for momentarily. For a moment he couldn't say his line. Akane was mentioned about how she might be wrong in choosing the person to be Goggle pink. Deep down, he actually had the same doubt for the last two days.

She's cute and people on the set has been taking her for face value instead of her hard work which she tried to prove so hard to make a point that she's not just a pretty face. He felt as if Akane's line really highlighting those who doubting her including him. It got him thinking all the way back to the future lab set where they took the rest of the scene and saw Miki already on her place at the emergency bed all wired up.

It's a funny thing about scenes. It doesn't always go in order. They just had to take the scenes that are most convenience according to the time and places.

They all took their places before they heard "ACTION" and felt a slight guilt as Megumi acted out her part. He was the first to rushed to her side as she moaned in pain and almost shook her shoulder in concern when they heard "CUT" and Takamura made them re-do the take.  
He cursed himself for doing that straight away as Junichi grinned at him from the side and shook his head in disagreement.

He took a deep breath before they all did the scene again and this time he just stood there as it happened again but can't help looking her way before made his way out pretending to chase Akane. And Takamura seemed happy enough with the second take.

Not until they're in the main area of the lab he finally felt like he could deliver his line honestly, true to his feeling, when he saw Megumi appeared in the room trying her best to look sick and helpless which only made all the boys seemed love-struck. He felt like rolling his eyes at them.

He approached both Akane and Megumi before saying his line on how choosing Miki to be Goggle Pink wasn't a mistake at all and that no matter what happened they will support each other and strengthen each other.

He felt much relief as he said those lines feeling he finally able to accepted her truly as Miki and his co-star that he could relate and respect despite of being a girl with a pretty face. As he looked at her, he saw her staring right back at him full of gratitude and warmth as if she knew he meant it before they all heard the word "CUT".

Ryouji quickly walked out of the room before everyone else and made his way back to the hall and to his chair. It's meant to be his day off and ended up having a full day of shooting.

He got changed back to his clothes as he spotted Megumi came back chatting away with Midori and Sayuri. Their eyes met for a few second before he looked away and saw the boys came towards him. Since they're a big production with lots of people working in it, their personal space was pretty much arranged in groups like the series where the main roles are close to each other, the Madaraman would have their own corner, the suit actors would have their own corner and the Deathdark main role would have their own space just as well as the future lab's crews with their own space.

There's also a lot of number of actors that belong to Japan Action Club where Junichi was, making him the most comfortable one on the set, as he knew many of them and knew most of the scenes requirement compared to the rest of them. Junichi also did most of the stunts himself and also quite close with Deathgiller who's apparently his senior at Japan Action Club. It's actually quite hilarious to see Junichi who dressed in Goggle Black's suit being very friendly with Deathgiller. While the day was pretty much over for him, it's not the case with Junichi. He had to stay back for the fighting scene as Goggle Black. Ryouji really has a lot of respect for him.

"Ah Miki, I noticed you've been stealing a glance at Akama quite a lot throughout the take. Do you fancy him?" Midori smiled at her while Sayuri giggled. Megumi felt like she was caught off guard as she blushed slightly.

"Did I? I don't think I did. It's nothing like that. Really!" Megumi sounded panic as both girls laughed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's very normal to fancy him. We're all do, especially previous Miki. But he's quite a player. I heard he had a few girlfriends as it is. So thought of letting you know up front. It's obvious that you can't seem to take your eyes off him though." Midori said as Sayuri nodded in agreement. Megumi felt her cheeks in flame at the girls' observation.

"In this set, he seemed to be close to Kuroda, his own stuntmen and Deathgiller. The rest he doesn't really spend a lot of time with", explained Sayuri.

Megumi gave her a side glance "wow! You do pay a lot of attention when it comes to him. Is he that popular here?" she can't hide her surprised.

As a model, she came across other models and many of them are just as good looking and well groomed. So it was quite common and nothing specials when it comes to good looking men.

"Well, the girls on the set kinda made a poll for fun. Who's the best looking at the set, the coolest, the friendliest, the snob, the most talented and the list goes on", Midori chuckled as Miki laughed. _It's all very typical girls to do such thing._ She thought to herself.

She's a model and people often saw her as typical girly girl when they knew nothing of her. She had it tough and with Karate, she's often had to adjust in male dominated environment where they constantly made fun of her.

In her modelling work, the girls tend to be bitchy and two faces and they're not there for friendship at all. Often they had to back stab each other to get the lead that they wanted. To remain in the industry and getting to the top, they would spread gossip on purpose to ruin each other's image in pursuing their own individual goals. Megumi hardly enjoyed the girl talks and silly conversation that would just waste her time.

Her world is not exactly glamorous as it may come across. Even though blessed with a good looks, she's often struggled to make people took her seriously especially when it comes to work place harassment that's quite common and happened a lot and no one seemed able to do anything about it since Japan was a male dominated country to begin with. There were many things happened and woman were expected to just accept it to save face and saving the men's pride if they decided to make a scene in objecting.

Despite whatever Megumi heard about him from her co-stars and other crew members, she still think Ryouji as a nice person that just come across differently in people's eyes. The day she bumped into him, he's really warm and easy going. Quite different with the day they actually introduced.

Being the late comer and actually there to replace an actress who's already landed the role, it gave her a lot to adjust especially with crews and her co-stars. She felt the need to really impress them. As it is, there are few rumours that has been going on about her joining the cast so late into the making of the series. It's quite unnerving.

It made her recalled the last scene they took. She was so touched and overwhelmed with Akama's line today just before they finished for the day. She knew it's on the script but nevertheless she felt appreciated and defended for once and that someone actually believes in her. It made her wanted to give her best. She knew the script writer appreciated her enough to land her this role and dedicating this episode for her in order to tone down the spreading rumour and tension at the set with the changing actress.

She recalled Akama's eyes for a few second as he said those lines. It felt like he genuinely meant it. But then again he's probably just a great actor.

She was so busy with her own thought before Sayuri giggles making her aware she was still with them and they're still talking about the girls votes when Mazurka approached them.

"What are we talking about here?" Mazurka flashed the girls a smile. "We girls had to stick together here", she added warmly at Megumi as she smiled back. Mazurka was a great actress and on set she could be very scary which only means she's good at what she's doing.

"We're talking about Akama and our votes for the guys", Sayuri chuckled as Mazurka glanced at Ryouji.

"Oh! Mr. Popular? Is Miki into him already?" she teased as Miki blushed once again.

"No! No! It's a misunderstanding", Megumi said quickly as the girls laughed.

"Don't worry. Even if you do, none of us care. He's a fair share. Just an eye candy and he won't even look your way, dolly. So don't get your hopes up. You're cute alright but not his type", Mazurka said teasingly as they all laughed again. Megumi shook her head feeling exasperated.

"What she meant is that Akama only go for an experienced woman. Someone he could just have a fling with and no string attached", Sayuri explained quickly as she looked at Mazurka accusingly "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Mazurka gave a short laugh as she patted Megumi's back. "Didn't mean to be harsh, honey. But I think you should know the truth before you start following him like a lost puppy", she said as Megumi shook her head in disbelief. _Stop already!  
_  
"Don't worry. I have no such feeling. He's a great guy and a good actor, that's what matter. He has girlfriend or flings is the least of my interest. As long as we can get the scene done, I'm happy", Megumi said feeling quite offended at their assumptions.

"At least we warned you", Mazurka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the warning", Megumi said as she walk toward her corner without looking back as three of them watched her.

"Give it up, Mazurka. You can't bully her", Sayuri chuckled as Mazurka looked amused at Megumi who's seems not all shy and timid as she thought initially.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Miki! We'll be working together more on this scene. Looking forward to it", Aoyama grinned at her the next day. She smiled at him. Aoyama has been quite friendly with her since the first day as well as Kijima who made her feel accepted straight away. The pair also seemed quite close on and off-screen. They joked around a lot making her felt quite relax at time being around them just like having big brothers.

She found that Kuroda can be intimidating at times but despite being direct and blunt, he's actually a very warm person where Akama has always been polite around her but never leave any room for her to be close to him unlike the chatty Aoyama and Kijima.

Surprisingly, Kijima probably the most experienced actor among them. He's been a child actor since he was 5 years old but still he's one of the most down to earth guys on the set. On their break occasionally, he would practiced Judo with Aoyama and let her watched them for pointers. She really likes him.

"Morning Miki" Ryouji and Junichi said in unison as they all took their place on the future lab setting with coffee mug on their hand. Their voices jolted her from her thoughts straight away.

"Morning" she replied quickly when she noticed Sayuri and Midori both eyed her, waiting for her to showed an interest of some kind at Akama's presence. She just looked away busied herself with Akane until it's time for them to rolled.

Soon after she left the set without words and headed with Aoyama for the next scene which only involved them and Haruo the youngest actor.

"Did you and the girls get along well?" Aoyama asked her as they make their way to the next set.

She raised her eyebrow at him "what make you say that?" she asked him making him chuckled.

"Just wondering. You didn't seemed to talk much today on the set and I kind of saw you stormed off after talking to them yesterday. "He grinned as she sighed. _Geesh, observing much?  
_  
"It's nothing really. Just a silly girl talks that I'm really not interested in" Megumi said nonchalantly as he laughed.

"What's wrong with girl talk? I thought that's what you girls love doing" He gave her a playful nudge.

"Not this girl" she said quickly before smiling at him. "You do pay attention a lot huh?" she teased him making him blushed as he stuttered trying to find a word. She chuckled at the sight before hitting his arm playfully.

"That's fine, Aoyama. If anything, I'm flattered", she said making him smiled.

"You are very cute, Miki. I'm sure you used to hear that by now. I'm just glad you're here with us. I think we could get along just fine" he said as she nodded in agreement.

"With you and Kijima, I'm very sure we would get along just fine and even great. I'm not too sure about Kuroda and Akama, though. They're quite distant so far", she said honestly making him chuckled before patting her head like a big brother.

"You'll get to know them in time. They're just too ambitious in their work and forgot to have fun while at it. Me? I'm just a happy go lucky person. I believe in having fun doing what I love and having fun at work so life won't be so boring and too disappointing when you can't get what you want", he said as Haruo started to looked bored hearing their conversation.

She smiled at him as they arrived and took their places.

For the first time she actually work along the suit actors on a scene. They're all very nice and especially her own stuntmen who happened to be a guy. His body on the goggle pink suit looked more woman-like and more voluptuous than hers making her feel she should have stuffed some socks and tissues in her bra.

Aoyama explained that while they're doing the scene, the rest of the guys filling in for voice over works to save time and getting things done without waiting for one and another. He also explained many things and getting her familiar with the sets and how it's all works which she was grateful for as this is her first work as an actress.

"Ah Miki! Just the girl I needed to see" she heard Junichi called out. He smiled at her as they arrived at the hall. Aoyama waved her good bye as he made his way back to his chair leaving her looking confused at Junichi who stride towards her.

"Are you taking a break now? Or do you have some time for practice?" he asked her making her even more confused. _What now?_

"I need to point out some stuff to Akama here" he pointed at Ryouji who sat not far from where they stand and saw him gave her a curt nod. "If you don't mind, can you spare us 5 minutes to show him the difference between a guy fight and girl fight" Junichi laughed as she saw Ryouji shook his head in disbelief clearly annoyed.

She just nodded as she followed Kuroda to the practice area with lots of mats as Ryouji took a seat on the bench watching them. They both stepped into the mat area and stood in the middle as she looked at Junichi not knowing what to expect. She saw Junichi smiled at her and the next thing she knew she was thrown on the mat before she could do anything and can't help but screamed in surprised.

"Sorry about that. Just testing" he chuckled. She blinked rapidly, staring at Junichi's face as he trying his best not to laugh before she shot him an annoying glance.

He pulled her up to her feet and glanced at Ryouji who crossed his arms across him himself and saw him took a deep breath.

"Now it's your chance to throw me down. Anyway you want" he grinned at her making her hesitated as she took her stance and noticed Ryouji staring at her making her felt slightly uncomfortable at the way he did. She looked at Junichi who still grinning away before bracing herself. He seems to enjoying himself at this little game of his.

"Anyway I want?" She raised her eyebrows at Junichi as he nodded confidently. Just as he shot a glance towards Ryouji, she stride towards him closing their gap, pulled Kuroda's hand and twisted it so fast before he could do anything and threw him on the ground with a loud thud.

Ryouji looked amused as he watched them. She threw him good and Junichi looked just as surprised as Megumi extended her hand to pull him up.

"I didn't expect that." Junichi mumbled as Miki chuckled in delight enjoying his surprised look.

"Well, no matter how good you are..you should never really under estimate your opponents regardless what they look like", she told him and can't help but wink victoriously.

She was about to turn and walk back but Junichi did something so quick she's on the floor again with his body weight pressing her down as he laughed at her clear shock expression.

"That goes back to you, cutie honey", he grinned as she looked away feeling awkward with Junichi's face so close to hers.

"That's enough!" she heard Ryouji said as he pushed Kuroda aside and extended his hand to pulled her up to her feet before he gave Junichi a disapproval look. Junichi just laughed as he got up himself and patted her head gently.

"Sorry Miki. I won't do that again unless you want me to next time", he winked at her as he laughed while Ryouji just shook his head in disbelief before looking at her.

"Are you ok, Miki?" He sounded concerned.

She shook her head before forcing a tight smile at him. "I'm fine just taken by surprise there. Nothing new! I should have seen it coming" she sighed as Junichi widened his eyes in surprised.

"Whoaa.. Hang on there! You think I pick on you? No Miki. I was really trying to show Ryouji that sometimes he guard himself like a woman in a fight instead of a man and thought a simulation fight with you would make him understand.. Well until I knew you could threw me like that and just can't help but having fun with you", he quickly explained making her chuckled. He knew Junichi doesn't mean harm at all and she guessed this is one of his ways to show he's comfortable enough with her.  
So she just shrugged nonchalantly "No drama. No harm done. Is that it? Do you still need me here?" she brushed herself before looking up to Junichi and Ryouji.

"Ah.. Thanks Miki", said Junichi feeling akward since she's just taking it cooly like that.

"Don't you have martial art background, Akama?" she can't help but asked as Ryouji exhaled.

"I did Kendo but it's quite different you see. Anyway, thanks for your help Miki and sorry about this bully, he really should have pick his own size" Ryouji said as he glared at Junichi before Junichi smiled.

"Fine! Fine! My bad! I'm not used to being Mr. Popular with many experiences in treating a woman ok?" Junichi glared back making Ryouji laughed at the remark while Megumi just stood there watching their banters in amusement.

"So how about dinner tonight then Miki? Consider it my formal apology" Junichi smiled at her as both Miki and Ryouji chuckled leaving Junichi confused.

"What? What? What's so funny?" he asked them in turn.

"You're just smooth, Junichi. I didn't see that coming" Ryouji laughed as Megumi bit her lip trying not to laugh as well.

"That's the most original pick up line I heard so far" she teased making Junichi blushed.

"Pp..pick up line? No! Ryouji is coming too! So it's not a pick up line" Junichi said quickly as Ryouji glared at him.

"Since when?... I've got a date!" Ryouji protested as Junichi slapped his back so hard he was thrown forward.

"You just cancelled it, remember?" Junichi gave a meaningful glare toward Ryouji emphasising on the world cancel.

Megumi just smiled at the sight of their obvious last minute plan as Ryouji shook his head in disbelief before looking at her.

"I guess I must have cancelled it in my dreams somehow. So dinner it is then. Miki?" Ryouji asked her as Junichi sighed in relief.

"Just three of us?" she asked wondering if they're going to ask Kijima and Aoyama to join them. She would be more comfortable having those two jokers around.

"You need more guys?" Ryouji chuckled as he gave Deathgiller a side glanced and Megumi followed his gaze before quickly shook her head.

"No! No! Just three of us are fine. I don't have any plan tonight anyway so thanks for dinner in advance. See you guys later" Megumi quickly turned and half run towards her own chair before any of them could say more.

It would be surely awkward but she decided it's a good opportunity to get to know both of them better. It's always much easier to work with people you could relate to. It will help her when it comes to acting so she agreed.

Ryouji rolled his eyes and shook his head at Junichi as he made his way back to the mats and threw himself there.

"What?" Junichi raised his eyebrows at him.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this. You like her don't you?" Ryouji looked up as Junichi chuckled.

"I need a cover and a back up incuse it feels awkward. Beside, you don't really have a date tonight anyway" he grinned.

Ryouji got up and punched him lightly on the arm. "I do! And thanks to you I had to cancel it for some lame dinner where I would have to sit and watch your painful date with our own co-stars. Man! Can't you find a girl outside work? If they find out you, guys would be in trouble" he threw himself back on the mat again.

Junichi gave a short laugh "It's a dinner! You made it sounds like I'm proposing her already. Who cares about your dates anyway? You had too many dates, you really need to have a break and stop breaking those girls heart".

Ryouji smiled at him. "You're right, actually. It's getting a bit too boring with the girls. All of them are just the same. It doesn't matter how great they look, after a while they're all the same. Nagging, clingy and possessive" Ryouji let out a dramatic sighed as Junichi laughed before Deathgiller joined them at the mat together with Goggle Red.

"What's so funny here?" Goggle Red asked making Junichi grinned.

"We're talking about Akama's love life" Ryouji laughed at his remark.

"I thought we talked about YOUR potential love life, REMEMBER?" Ryouji shot Junichi a knowing look as they both laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryouji let out a yawn as he sat there looking so bored while Megumi and Junichi busy talking about Japan Action Club. He started to wonder exactly what he's doing there. Megumi seemed genuinely interested in whatever Junichi was bragging and he can't help rolling his eyes secretly at the sight of Megumi's eyes that full of sparks.

"Oh Megumi, tomorrow we'll be spending more time at the set too. Have you seen the script?" Junichi finally get off his personal resume and smiled as he caught Ryouji rolled his eyes showing him how boring his conversation was. But Junichi just ignored it.

"Ah.. The Villainous Wrestler's Love episode" Megumi smiled as she recalled the script where there's a scene with only Junichi and herself.

"I'm sure we'll do the episode 7 too with all the future lab scenes and episode 8 too as well as 9 although I won't be in it" Ryouji said as he yawned again and pointing at his watch toward Junichi.

"So Miki, do you live on your own?" Ryouji glanced at her as he finished his drink. From their earlier conversation with Junichi, he learned that she actually live nearby his place.

She nodded as she took the last bite of her Katsu-don.  
"I'm originally from Tokyo anyway but just decided to live on my own. It's easier that way. What about you guys?" she glanced at both of them and watch them laughed at her question.

"Definitely alone! I need the space and privacy" Ryouji laughed as Junichi laughed too.

"I'm sharing a place with a friend but not with parents too if that's what you wondered" Junichi winked at her.

Megumi found herself smiled at him knowing he's teasing her.  
"It's getting late. I'd better head home so I won't be late tomorrow" she announced as the both nodded and the three of them stood up and make their way out.

She's glad she decided to come afterall. They both looked so much at ease and she felt much closer to them by getting to know them better outside the set.

"Thanks again guys. I had fun. See you both tomorrow then?" she waved as Junichi and Ryouji waved back seeing her off as they parted outside the restaurant.

"Take her home, will you" Ryouji nudged Junichi in the ribs and signalling him to run after her.

"But she lived in the opposite direction" protested Junichi before he finally got the message.

"Ah! Miki wait up. Let me take you home" Junichi called after her as she turned and looked surprised.

"Kuroda, you live in different direction from me. If anything, Akama actually passed my way" she chuckled as Junichi scratched his head feeling like a fool before he glared at Ryouji who laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will see you again tomorrow anyway" she looked amused and struggling to hide her smile as Junichi blushed.

"He wanted to make sure you home safely. Let him, Miki" Ryouji tapped her shoulder making Kuroda slapped his back feeling even more like a fool with his help. First he invited her for dinner only to come out as a lame pick up line and now this. _Gaaahh!  
_  
Megumi just chuckled as she shook her head firmly.  
"Its fine! Really.. There's no need for bodyguard", she laughed when Junichi suddenly looked at Ryouji and grinned.

"At least let Ryouji take you home then. Like you said, he would head on the same direction with you anyway so might as well drop you home and of course I'll see you tomorrow"Junichi grinned at both of them making Ryouji glared at him in disbelief. Not only Junichi dragged him along to his date, even making him takes her home now. But Junichi just laughed dismissing his glares as if making him payback for his own suggestion to take her home.

"Really.. It's fine. I'm ok on my own" Megumi said quickly with a slight of annoyance that she can no longer hide. She waved and turned before making her way before any of them could say anything.

She knew Ryouji was reluctant and she can't be bother to stand there watching him giving in when she's not even expecting anyone to give her a ride home. She's been taking care of herself for a while and doesn't need a guy to make her feel like she needs to depend on them.

She walked hurriedly when a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around and found Ryouji stood so close to her she had to stepped back.

"He's right. You're on my way anyway. Here. I didn't bring a spare so just use it" he passed her a helmet before he pointed at a motorbike parked not far from there and she looked back to see Junichi has left. She hesitated for a while but Ryouji didn't exactly leave any room for her to say anything so she walked towards him.

He jumped on his motorbike before helping her climbed on the back seat. She was putting on the helmet that's quite big on her when he turned and helps her tighten it as he laughed.

"You look so funny like that" he laughed making her rolled her eyes knowing for sure she would look like an idiot for sure.

"Glad you find it amusing. I wasn't planning to look like this" she shook her head in disbelief as he turned on the engine and drove off so suddenly she almost lost balance and had to hang on to him.

"I take it this is your place?" she heard him said as he stopped in front of her flat. She let go off him as she nodded. She was about to come down when he already stood down from the bike and helped her off the bike. She took off the helmet and handed back to him.

"Thanks for the tweety head. You can have them back now. And thanks for the ride" She smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Ah! You right! You did look like tweety bird just now" he laughed as she joined him.

"Well, have a good night then and see you tomorrow" he said signalling her to go in as he jumped back on the bike before drove off.

She stared at his back for a while before getting inside the flat. He maybe a playboy, a heart breaker or whatever everyone thinks of him but to her, he's still a gentleman who treated her with respect and seemed like a good guy despite his reputation.

_Oh no! He got you too! _She shook her at her own realisation that made her shudder.

They did all the future lab scenes first thing in the morning as she took a seat between Junichi and Ryouji while he pretended to read the newspaper and she peered through it.

Spending time with both of them last night really helped her feel much comfortable around them now and no longer felt so awkward and distance.  
After the scene where they discuss the missing of precious stones, they did the scene from the next episode where they pretended to examine the computer infront of them as she stood next to Ryouji again.

She's fully aware that Midori and Sayuri smirking at her sudden closeness to Ryouji as she stood next to him quite often while he looked just as relax around her. But she couldn't care less. She's used to people talked behind her back as they always seemed to find an excuse to do that regardless what she did to avoid it.

As soon as they finished the lab scenes, she head back with Junichi to the next set together with their guest star.

"You seemed more relax now around us especially Ryouji" Junichi smiled as they walked ahead of the guest star.

She chuckled "Thanks to the dinner you suggested. You both seemed more human to me now", she giggled as he laughed.

"More human huh?" he gave her an amused look. "Glad you do Miki. You really impressed me. There's more to you than just what it seemed," he said as she smiled.

"Thanks Kuroda. That's deep." She said as he smiled too.

"Let's help each other and make this work a memorable experience shall we?" he continued as she nodded in agreement before they arrived and get ready for their next take.

On the way back they just talked about each other's dreams and how they get into the entertainment industry. Surprisingly, she found Junichi is so easy to talk to. The guy who once seemed intimidating turned out to be quite a warm person and she felt comfortable around him straight away. He listened to her stories and dreams as she listened to his before they sat on the garden not far from the hall eating their lunches.

She admired him and respected him more now that she knew how hard he work to get where he was and she only knew too well, based on her own experience that it's not easy. She was doing modelling at a much younger age and helping to support her parents with what she earned so knowing Junichi dropped out from high school to pursue his dream were something she can relate to.

"Miki sure knew how to be around guys eh? Look at that! She's on to Kuroda now. I heard she also dated many guys especially co stars and been around too. Quite a playgirl huh?" Sayuri said to Mazurka pointed them out as Ryouji walk-passed them and shook his head in disbelief at her remark.

"You girls really had nothing better to do than talk about others behind their back huh? Don't be too jealous if you don't have her look" he said casually as they both gasped in shock, not aware that he would hear them out loud. He left them speechless before any of them could say anything.

Ryouji hated gossips and rumours that easily spread thanks to all the girl talks. He's sure they also talked behind his back but he doesn't care. However listen to them talked about Miki like that somehow urged him to say something to shut them up. He realise he's being a bit over protective toward his co-stars which is quite unusual. He never really care about them and often enough the girls can be very nasty toward each other on the set and he's seen enough harassment too when it comes to actresses and their agent or production crews. However, it's just how the industry they're in was all about. He often blamed the woman for putting themself in the spotlight and gave in to the situation.

He felt grateful enough that this series seemed to have a much descent screenwriter and production team to respect most of the woman there. The director, Shohei Tojo, was quite a strict man and he's been keeping them all in line. Apart from Mazurka's costume, the rest seemed to be just descent enough compared to how some series using the female sex appeal and revealing costumes to make the episodes more interesting.

He went to the practice area and while he warmed up, he saw Goggle Red came his way. Kazuo Niibori aka Goggle Red smiled at him and gave him few pointers on the fighting technique. Ryouji was grateful for all help his co stars and stuntmen gave him throughout the series so far.

They're all going on a day trip tomorrow for an outside location to take the scenes from episode Hell's Mushroom Village as well as Aiming at a beautiful Professor. There will be a fighting scene where they required doing without the suit actors. So the last thing he wanted was to look like a fool among the rest of them who had a strong martial art background including Miki.

Ryouji closed his eyes momentarily after a long day of shooting outside location when female chattering interrupted his peaceful moments.

He looked around but couldn't see anyone but the voices. It was getting a bit louder when he suddenly recognise one of the voice instantly. They've been doing a lot of voice over work to know precisely that one of the voices outside belong to none other than Megumi Ogawa aka Momozono Miki. The girl who seemed to capture the eyes of most male around the set.

He shook his head as he tried to ignore the noises and get back to his rest before their trip back to Tokyo. But the voices was getting a bit too much as they started to speak on top of each other and despite his annoyance he can't help but overheard them.

"Do you think you so good that you can just charm your way to any guy you want?" someone said with a bitter tone. It was more of a statement than question.

"What are you anyway? Just some unknown model that I never even heard of" another chimed in while others hummed in agreement. _Geesh! Female can be scary bunch!_

"Just so you know this is not the place to act pretty and think you can get away with your pretty face" Ryouji found himself raised his eyebrows in amusement at the remark. _Sounds like someone is jealous! _He shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you do to land this role anyway? Sleep with the director?" another said in accusing tone.

_What?!_ He grabbed the water next to him as he took a gulp and stare at the door which ajar. Judging from the voices and how loud they were, mostly likely they're not aware that he's actually inside.

"Seems like you all made up your mind on what you think of me "He heard Miki's voice this time cutting off the rest. "So think whatever you please. Nothing I could say would make any difference anyway.. Just get out of the way!" Ryouji raised his eyebrows in amusement at her replied.

"Didn't you know better than to have that kind of attitude with us stuntmen? What do you say if that pretty face of yours has a scar hmm? Afterall it's not uncommon to have accident at setting" Ryouji took a deep breath as he heard the laugher of mockery before he stood up from his seat and headed for the door. He kicked the door purposely making a loud noise and found them stare at him in shock.

"A...akama.." As expected, they seemed shock at his presence.

"Can you all be any louder?" he gave me the look as some of them blushed realising he must have overheard them. "Some kind of stuntmen and bullies you girls can be" He said in disgust making them flinched and some even looked down in embarrassment.

"That's fine Akama. We're just chatting here. Sorry to disturb you. We didn't know you're in there", Megumi said quickly as she walked passed them towards him as she made her way to enter the room but Ryouji grabbed her arm stopping her at her track.

"It's too late for apology. You're all too noisy and disturbed me already" He glanced at the girls before looking back at Megumi. "Beside it wasn't you who made too much noise so why are you apologising?" He sounded pissed.

"Is that how you all treated your co-star? " he sounded angry as he looked at all of them again before pulling Megumi in front of him.

"I think it's only fair if you apologise to her" He said as they all looked taken aback and saw Miki felt uncomfortable as she make a sound of protest but he didn't care.

"What's going on?" asked Aoyama, Kijima and Kuroda as they came towards them. At the sight of three of them, the girls looked even more embarrassed and shooting Megumi the dagger look.

Megumi took a deep breath as she sighed. She really wished Ryouji doesn't get involved. It will only make matter worse for her.

"Ask these girls. They just conveniently pick on Miki" Ryouji pointed at the girls as Junichi looked at them with a clear anger on his face so scary it made the girls took a step back. Everyone on the set knew just how short temper Junichi could be and he's definitely not someone to mess with.

"It's no big deal, really. We're just talking.. Let's not make it a big deal" Megumi pleaded as she gave the girls a meaningful look at all of them. "I don't even remember what you said earlier. That's how unimportant it was".

"Sorry we disturb you, Akama. It won't happen again. Let's go girls", one of the girls finally said after holding Megumi's gaze a bit longer than normal before turning and left, followed by the rest of the girls.

Ryouji just walked back without a word and threw himself at the chair as he closed his eyes again. He got a headache from all the drama and long day as it is. He noticed the four of his co-stars entering the room but he couldn't be bother to open his eyes anymore.

"Thanks Akama" He felt her presence next to him as he heard Megumi's apology in that sweet tone of hers.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do that to help you. I Just couldn't stand the noises. You're all too noisy and annoying. It gave me headache" he said without bothering to even look at her.

"Well.. for whatever reason it may be, thanks" she muttered. He said nothing in return as she left his side.

From the near distant, he heard Junichi and Aoyama talking to her as he finally opened his eyes before grabbing a water bottle and put them on his forehead. It's getting into summer and in a day like this it can be quite hot especially he has to wear a shirt and a jacket. If only he could wear Miki's short pants that would be just nice, he thought to himself.

"Are you really ok Miki? What did they said?" Aoyama sounded concern.

"It's unlike Ryouji to get involved like that normally. They must have said something disturbing enough" Junichi peered at her as Aoyama patted her back comforting her which she found quite funny as if they're all her brothers and just like one of the goggle v scenes with them protecting her. The thought made her chuckled.

"I guess we must have been quite loud and annoying enough for him to intervene" Megumi continue to chuckle recalling the girls expression at the sight of Ryouji and his dramatic interruption. _Must he kick the door like that?  
_  
It made her wonder exactly what he heard. The girls were approaching her about her closeness with both Junichi and Ryouji which makes them all feel uncomfortable and territorial in numerous ways. She's a newcomer on the set and both men were known to be cold and unfriendly outside their on-screen characters.

To be fair, these days she tends to stood between Kuroda and Akama on scenes and they're all getting along much better. Anyone can see that as their on-screen chemistry felt more natural.

Today they had a lot of fun dressing up in Edo style's clothing where they all had to repeat some of the takes because there's always someone laughing in the middle of the scenes including her. Especially when she did a dance number and had to wink at the mozu, the guys won't stop laughing and whistling it made them do the scenes over and over for a descent take where no one was seen laughing. Even Mazurka, who was dressed as a ninja, was laughing so hard they need to warn her several times before doing a re-take. It was a tiring day but they all had so much fun.

Her guess judging from what just happened, some people didn't have as much fun watching it.  
Those girls were part of stuntmen that also acted as her back dancer at the episodes and they didn't get along from the beginning but she was having too much fun she didn't pay attention much to their sour faces and thinking back they must have cursed her for doing a retake over and over again while she was busy winking at the old man trying her best not to laugh as Aoyama made jokes that the guy was way too old for her from the side. She was laughing too much she nearly threw the knife at Aoyama in frustration before seeing him in his own outfit that's just look ridiculous on him.  
Not to mention Kijima's hakama almost fell off a couple of times as he tripped over them in the fighting scene.

"What are you smiling about?" Junichi's voice startled her from her thoughts. She glanced at him and could tell he looked amused as she let out a short laugh that she's been trying to hold back recalling the day's work.

"I still can't believe how you all look in that stupid Edo styles" she giggled trying to cover her mouth as she remembers Ryouji who's asleep on his chair.

"And you look like some old maid cleaning up the street while trying to seduce a super old man" Aoyama laughed as Kijima and Kuroda followed before Megumi signalled them to be quiet trying her best to stifled her own laughter. She pointed at Ryouji by way of explanation as the rest of them followed her gaze and smiled.

"Glad you can still be so cheerful as if nothing happened. What a tough girl you are" Junichi said as their laughter subsided.

She shrugged nonchalantly "Nothing happened that's why! I don't let those kind of things bugged me too much or I would practically cry everyday" Megumi smiled as the three of them smiled back at her.

"So what exactly they said to you?" Junichi probed as she sighed. _He sure is persistent._

"If you must know.. . Just the usual accusation" Megumi shrugged and noticed Kijima and Aoyama exchanging glances.  
"They just not too happy I get to be so close with you guys and wondered if I slept with the directors to get the role" she snorted and found them stared at her in surprised.

"Did you?" Junichi asked widening his eyes making her glared at him.

"You tell me. Do you think I did?" she asked back feeling offended. And Kuroda quickly shook his head.

"Sorry Miki. I didn't mean to doubt you. Just surprised at the accusation" Junichi said after a while.

"Don't worry, like I said.. Nothing new to me. People always made their own assumptions so it doesn't really matter, what matter is that I know what I'm doing" Megumi sighed just as they heard their names being called from the distant. It's time for their trip back to Tokyo.

"It must be tough for you" Kijima patted her shoulder and offered her a smile.

"We're here for you if you needed someone to talk or if anything like that happened again" Aoyama gave her shoulder a light squeeze making her smiled.

"Thanks Kijima.. Aoyama. You both are very sweet" she said making her way to grab her bag when she Ryouji got up and walked out ahead of them without a word.

"By the way tomorrow is weekend. Do you have any plan, Miki?" Kuroda asked her as they walked back to the bus.

"Does sleeping all day count?" she giggled making Junichi laughed.

"Let's go somewhere" Junichi winked at her as he helped her get on the bus.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you asking me out?" she teased him.

"It depends. Are you saying yes?" he grinned making her smiled.

"Sure. Why not!" she took a seat with Junichi sliding next to her.

"Then I guess I'm asking you out then. I'll pick you up at 10?" Junichi sounded eager.

"I'm not exactly a morning person unless its work related. Let's make it at 11 ok?" she said and caught Ryouji looked her way before he looked away again. _What is his problem?_ She thought to herself.

"It's a date then!" Junichi beamed at her as she smiled. She felt really comfortable with him and felt she could just be honest with him without worry about him making a judgement about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Its almost 11 at night and Megumi woke up feeling hungry so she went out to buy some instant noodles and coffee in the nearby convenient stores. It's really bad that she can hardly cook for herself with her busy schedules and she wonder what her mom would make of her if she saw her at this time buying instant noodles instead of cooking.

She cover her head with her hood jacket before stepping out of the store as she made her way back before realising someone following her. Instantly she quickened her steps.

"Miki?!" a familiar voice startled her as her follower got a bit too close.

She turned to find Ryouji stood a few feet away from her looking just as surprised to see her.

"What are you doing at this hour?" he asked her before noticing her plastic bags in her hands. She let out a sigh of relief at his sight.

"It's you! I thought I had a stalker just then" she chuckled as she lifted her shopping bags in her hand showing him what they are. "I just bought some snack. I couldn't sleep. What are you doing at this hour?" She threw the question back at him.

"I live in this neighbourhood, remember?" he smirked as he walked along her when they passed a playground.

"Ah! That's right." She remembered now he's also live in her neighbourhood.

"The store near my place doesn't open 24 hours so I have to walk a bit further to this one" Megumi explained as they headed towards the swing before she took a sit at the swing and opened her plastic bag offering him the coffee can she just bought.

He looked at her for a few moments before taking it and sat himself at the swing next to her.

"Do you do this often?" he looked at her as she burst into giggle fit.

"Which one are you referring to? Strolling in the middle of the night? Snack shopping or playing at the playground?" she asked in between her giggles before she took a sip of her coffee and staring at the stars.

"All of it now that you mention them" he laugh sounded relax.

"Sometimes" she shrugged nonchalantly. "What are you doing outside at this hour? Do you camp out somewhere?" They both burst into laughter before he shook his head.

"I just got back from a friend's house nearby and thought I saw you" he said as he looked at her before she chuckled again.

"It seemed like you just popped out of nowhere today like a Superman or maybe Goggle Red" She flashed him a smile.

"Why? Are you in trouble?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"Not yet" she grinned making him grin as well.

"It is not a great idea to be out and about at this hour especially for a girl like you. You do know that right?" he glanced at her looking serious all of sudden as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"A girl like me..." she repeated it making him laughed at the realisation of how it may sound.

"Well, If you look like Torimozu or Madaramen, then chances are you're much safer to be out anytime you want" he looked so serious she had to laugh.

"Finish your coffee. I'll walk you home" he stood up all of sudden and crushed his coffee can before throwing them on the bin nearby.

"That won't be necessary. I'm used to this and if I didn't bumped into you just now, I would be making my way home alone anyway. Thanks anyway" she said quickly as she finished her coffee and stood up as well.

"I understand you want to be independent Miki. I get that. But sometimes it's easier to just be a girl and accept a man's offer to walk you home" he said and put his hands up as she's about to protest. "Beside we hardly talk to each other apart from on-screen" He said as he grabbed her plastic bags before she could stop him and he peered through it.

"What?" Megumi sounded slightly irritated as she glares at him.

"Instant noodles? Gesssh cook much?" he laughed before she took the bag off his hand almost ripping it apart in the process.

"Not this girl, she doesn't" she said as she walked out of the playground with Ryouji closely behind her.

"Do you know there's a descent ramen stall around here that do a really good ramen. You really should consider that compared to those stuff" She heard him said but decided to ignored him when he tapped her shoulder stopping her at her track.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her and just as in cue, her tummy growled making her blush while he laughed at her tummy's honest answer to his question.

"I didn't have much for dinner since I was too exhausted from today's trip so I slept and woke up to find my cupboard pretty much empty which is why I'm here" Megumi explained shyly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's go then. I'll show you the ramen stall. You'll thank me one day" He smiled as he grabbed her plastic bag off her hand again and carried them.

"But..." she glanced at her watch hesitantly.

"It's not too far from your place. If you could walk to this store, you would find this stall not too far either." He kept on walking, oblivious to her hesitation.

"Are you eating too?" she can't help but ask as she decided to give in.

"Sure, why not. I can't just watch you eat, can I? Beside they do make a good ramen and cheap beers" he grinned making her smile.

_He is sure a different person on the set and off the set._  
It's the third encounter she had with him outside work so far. First was when she bumped into him where he helped her find Takamura's office, then with Kuroda where he ended up taking her home and now this.

She has always secretly admired him and the way he acted his role. He's really good at what he's doing and there's certain charisma about him on and off the set that she just admired and respected.

"Have you always wanted to be an actress?" he asked her startling her from her thoughts as they waited for their ramen.

She gave a shy smile as she shook her head politely. "Not really. At first I was just doing it to help my parents financially since someone scouted me to do modelling work. But then my agent got excited at the possibility of me becoming a big star and he's the one encouraging me to pursue acting. I guess I then decided to make it my dream too" she smiled at the thought before looking up to him and checking for his reaction.

"What about you?" she asked after a moment of silence as he took a sip of his beer.

"It's my ambition to make it happen in this industry" he grinned as the owner approached them with two big bowl of steaming ramen on his hand before putting it in front of them.

"Ryouji!" The old man flashed him a wide grin as he eyed Megumi before patting Ryouji's back in friendly manner. "Enjoy it while it's hot. Is this a new girl friend?" the old man winked. She smiled as the old man smiled at her while her mind busy wondering just how many girls he brought there to earn her the 'new girlfriend' title. She quickly dismissed the thoughts when she saw Ryouji glanced at her before looking at the old man.

"Nah! I wouldn't bring a girlfriend here. Your stall is not grand enough" Ryouji laughed making the old man slapped his back playfully. Miki realised how close they seemed which only meant he came here often enough for them to have such a relationship where he could just joke around like that.

"Too bad! She's cute. If I have a son, I would introduce him to her" The old man nudged Ryouji making Ryouji laughed even harder before he shook his head in disbelief.

"She won't look at him if your son takes after your look" he laughed as Megumi gasped in total shock at his response while the old man pretended to strangle him.

" Man.. If I'm your dad, I would beat the hell out of you" the old man clenched his teeth in exasperation and with that Ryouji quickly put his hands up in surrender. They banter some more before the old man patted his back again and leave them alone to enjoy the food.

"That was harsh" Megumi said as soon as the old man was out of earshot. Ryouji looked amused.

"That's how we joked. He's like my own dad already." He shrugged as he took a bite and turn towards the bar.

"Ahh! Old man! This is great!" he yelled at the old man as the old man laughed and smiled proudly.

"Try it Miki!" he encouraged her as she took a spoonful of the soup and the flavour just exploded in her mouth. Her stomach instantly felt happier.

"Ah! You right! It's really good" she said before taking a few more spoonful as Ryouji smiled at the sight.

"Glad you like them. From now on, just come here instead of eating those instant junk. And if you're lucky enough, you might just bumped into me" he grinned and she almost choked at his remark. Ryouji laughed at her red face from trying to suppress everything in her mouth before he grabbed a tissue and passed it on to her while patting her back.

"What's wrong? I thought you said I'm your superman, always popped out whenever you think of me" he teased.

"That's not what I said!" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well that's close enough" he smiled again.

"You're way too confident" she sighed making him laugh. She really surprised at how relax he was towards her with all his jokes. She didn't expect this from him at all.

"Oh well.. At least now you know where to get descent food without sending you broke." He said as he finished his ramen and threw himself back against the chair as he watched her eat.

She ate quietly wishing he didn't have to stare at her like that.

"How was it?" the old man approached them as she finished her ramen. It's a very big portion but she was just too hungry she managed to finish them all.

"It's one of the best! I would definitely come back here more often" she smiled at the old man as he cleared up the bowls off the table.

"Good to hear that!" the old man looked happy as he walked back behind the counter when Ryouji stood up to pay. She quickly reached her pocket to pay her share but he just pushed her hand away making the old man laughed at the sight.

"Let him pay! He should really pay you for accompanying him. Must be a hell of time to be around him" the old man chuckled as Ryouji laughed and Miki tried her best not to join in.

"Thanks again for supper. I felt like robbing you." She said as they walked out and she extended her hands out to reach for her plastic bag but he just put it over his shoulder away from her grasp.

"No such things. I'm walking you home" he said curtly making her chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked her as her chuckle broke into laughter.

"You are funny! You want to walk me home trying to keep me safe when you don't even know martial art and I am actually a black belt in karate. I should be taking you home instead" she laughed as he stopped at his track and he looked at her.

He bit his lip in exasperation as he saw her trying to control her laughter before he closed his eyes momentarily. How pathetic! He's trying to protect a girl who knew only too well to protect herself. He suddenly felt so useless.

"Martial art or not I'm still a man and you're a girl. No matter black belt or pink belt, any men could just easily attack you if they want to" he said after a while as he moved along and walked toward her place when he noticed there's only few lights on along the way leaving some part of the road quite dark. He sighed in relief at his decision to walk her home regardless. He couldn't imagine any girl walking alone at midnight in this quiet street.

"Well..Thanks, Akama. Although, I still think you're a bit over protective. Nothing could happen" She giggled as they almost reach her place. Her giggles made him feel angry at how easy and lightly she took her safety seriously.

"You really don't know trouble do you?" he turned to her as he dropped the bags. He grabbed her hand all of sudden and turned her around so fast before pinning her hands up against the wall and locked it there as he stared at her. He took her by surprise she could hardly register what was happening. She stood there unable to move with his hand holding her wrist so tight she started to feel hurt.

"A..akama.. What are you doing? You're hurting me" she said as he pressed his body against her with one of his legs in between her legs so close she can't even kick him or pushed him away.

Panic started to creep in as she realise Ryouji didn't budged at her plead. She could feel his body so close to hers and his face just as close and saw those eyes full of anger. She wondered what she did wrong. Has she said something to piss him off?

"Just so you know... it doesn't take a black belt for any guy to do this to a girl." He hissed angrily. "All it takes is testosterones. And how is your black belt going to help you exactly?" he brought his face closer to hers making her even more panic as she tried to break free but he just pressed his body closer to hers and tighten his grip on her wrist making her feel so weak. She can really feel his thigh in between her legs and it making her very uncomfortable.

"Ok.. I get it! I get it!.. Let me go!" she said feeling out of breath as panic rises.

He let her hands off as he took a step back and grabbed the plastic bags from the ground before passing it to her.

"Don't underestimate your opponents. Didn't you said that once?" he mocked as he signalled her to get inside. She just looked away as she rubbed her wrists before she walked in without looking his way.

"Don't forget to lock your door" he called after her as she slammed the door.

He shook his head in disbelief as he walked back towards his own place.  
He has no idea why he got so worked up over her and her safety. She's not his girlfriend, not his sister and not even someone he love. And why he should care? It's not his life and she's not someone important enough for him to go through the trouble.

He seen enough girls and even some actresses that were molested right in front of him or harassed but he did nothing as it got nothing to do with him. So what gives? He shook his head again as he pulled up his jacket and make a dash home.

He recalled the way she looked at him when he took her by surprised and the panic in her eyes as their bodies got so closed. He wondered if he went too far trying to warn her.

-

"Are you ok, Miki? Something bothers you?" Junichi asked as they headed for a movie.

She just smiled as she shook her head.  
"Sorry.. I'm just a bit sleepy. Everything else is fine" she said quickly as she gazed her ticket. It's an action movie. She chuckled as Junichi raised his eyebrows full of question.

"So typical of you to see an action movie" she laughed it made him smile.

"Do you prefer something else?" he asked as she shook her head again.

"This is fine. It's probably tense enough for me to stay awake" she laughed.

Going out with Kuroda made her felt like going with an old friend where she can really relax. They had so much fun discussing the movie and he really paid attention to the details and movie technique compared to her who just watched them as it goes. He really impressed her with his observation and each time he told her about the special effect they used or fighting technique in the scenes, his face lighted up and his eyes really sparked in excitement making her feel just as excited for him.

It's very obvious that this is really his dreams and she found it so comforting to know someone who's so passionate in their work and dreams.

"You're so easy to talk to Miki. Some girls I found that I had to make a conversation as they're mostly quiet or put on an act but you're just so easy to talk to", he grinned at her as she laughed.

"Well.. you gotta thanked the guys at my old dojo. They trained me well I guess" she smiled recalling her times with all the boys at the Karate dojo she was in.

"The boys?" Junichi looked surprised.

"Ah Megumi, isn't it? Is that really you?" a voice startled both of them as they both turned and saw a big tall guy smiling at Megumi when she stood up and her eyes sparked in excitement. Junichi watched them as she made her way towards him almost running. Her reaction towards the guy makes Junichi wonder just what their relationship is.

"Hikata! I was just talking about you!" he heard Megumi exclaimed excitedly as the guy suddenly pulled her waist and embraced her tightly. It almost looked as if he's about to crushed her.

The guy quickly let her go at the sight of Junichi's gaze on them.

"Opps.. Sorry! Were you on a date?" the guy grinned at Megumi before turning towards Junichi "Sorry man! I was just too excited to see her. Megumi is an old friend" he explained as Megumi smiled and nod along.

"Kuroda, this is Hikata my senior at the karate dojo that I was just talking about. He's the owner's son" She explained animatedly before turning toward Hikata. "I was just telling Kuroda how you guys trained me to be just like one of the boys" she grinned at Hikata while he looked at her admiringly.

Junichi just nodded in acknowledgment not knowing what else to say to that.

"Kuroda is my co-star at this series I got a role in. He's very senior at this and probably one of the best fighters. So watch it!" she joked at Hikata as that guy smiled. Junichi heard them talk briefly about the past before saw him punching his numbers on to Megumi's phone.

"It was great to see you Megumi. Drop by sometimes when you have time and we can catch up "He winked at her as she nodded looking excited at the very idea.

"It was nice meeting you, Kuroda" Hikata waved as he left before turning and smiled at Megumi again. Kuroda watched as he looked at the way Megumi stared dreamily at the guy.

"Ex boyfriend?" he asked as she shook her head.

"First love" she grinned and Junichi couldn't help but smile in amusement at her confession.

"He didn't see me as a girl back then. It's all one sided. He's 7 years older than me. Just like you. So you can see why he's so surprised to see me. The last time I saw him probably when I was 12. He was 19 and was too busy dating others but me" she laughed as he joined her.

"Oh well, I do see you as a girl if it's any consolation" Junichi said suddenly.

"Thanks Kuroda. You're very nice and cool too." She laughed again after trying to see if he's serious or joking.

"But you don't see me more than a friend right?" he sighed with a knowing look as she smiled.

"Were you expecting more?" he shook his head at her direct question.

"To be honest, I am not." He laughed. "But I like you enough so I hope we can spend more time together like this" he said as she smiled looking slightly relief at his answer.

"I like you too, Kuroda Kanpei. As long as you don't expect anything more than friend, I don't see why we can't spend time together like this more often" she smiled as they both stood up.

"Great then! You'll be my very first girl friend" he laughed before nudged her playfully "You do aware that my name is not Kuroda Kanpei, right?" She nodded and nudged him back "Yes, Haruta... I'm fully aware of the differences. But I just thought..." she trailed as he patted her head and smiled at he warmly.

"Junichi. Call me Junichi that's what my friend calls me" he winked making her giggled before nodding.

"And mine calls me Megumi" she winked back and vaguely heard him murmured "That's what I prefer too".


End file.
